minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Anonyman (Language)
Anonyman (pronounced: Ah-non-ee-man) is a language spoken by Anonymans. It is spoken by some anonyman, some talk in english and spanish. Anonyman is the most famous language in Usko and Rahj. Pronouciation * A (ah) * E (e in spanish (ay) ) * ei/ie/ai (Eye) like Julie (july) and hei (hi/hello) * ll (y) like Llamerio (talk) * rio (yo) * J (sh) * Gh (f) * ts (z) * jr (ch) as in jripek (chicken) * U/OO (oo) * O (au) * aux (o) Some Words * Hello/Hi - Hei (hi) *Goodbye - Boobei (Boo-bye) *Good - Yip (yip) *Bad - Evok (ee-vauck) *Maybe - propaplay (Prau-Pa-pl-ee) *Yes - Sei (sie) *No - nup (N-oop) *Earth - Orj (Aur-Sh) *Sky (Atmosphere) - Tsaiy (Z-eye) *Sun - jrolar (Cho-lar) *Moon - nunu (noo-noo) *Play/Played/Playing/Plays - pririo (Pree-Yo) *Work/Worked/Working/Works - wok (wauk) *Fire - bren (Br-en) *Water - joloa (show-loah) *Electric/Electricity - electricitaux (Ay-lek-tri-si-show) *Lightning - tstreke (st-rake-e) *Thunder - Tunda (tun-dah) *Storm - tiemoka (Tee-aym-po-ka) *Venom - venum (Vay-noom) * Sword - jword (sh-word) * Man - Mo (mo) * Woman - Ma *Life/Alive/Live/Lives/Living/Lived - ligho (lee-fo) *Dead/Die/Died/Dies- liden (lee-den) *Undead/Zombie - lidenmo/lidenma (Lee-den-mo/lee-den-ma) * Chicken - jripek (Chi-pek) * Pig - peg (pay-g) * Sheep - shillp (she-yep) * Cow/Cattle - Muko (moo-ko) * Goat - blillp (blee-yep) * Squid/Cuttlefish - calamar (ca-la-mar) * Dragon - dragón (dra-gone) * Skaidron - Tsaiydron (z-eye-drone) * Shark - shalk (sh-ark) * Elephant - Eleghont (Ay-lay-faunt) Other Words *A/An/The - él/la - él when referred to a masculine and la when reffered to a feminine *I/Me - Ho (Hoe) *You - Hu (Who/Hoo) *It - Le (lay) *Is - es *Are - erel (ay-rel) *We - Nosoha (No-so-ha) *They - Enllo/Enlla/ Lelln (Ay-n-yo, Ay-n-ya, lain) *Them - Enllono/Enllona/ Léllnse (Ay-n-yono, Ay-n-yona, Lain-Say) *Us - Noshohore (No-so-ho-re) *You (more than one) - Vosoha (Vo-so-ha) *Some - Fellu (fay-yoo) *Of - di (dee) *And - en (ay-n) *One - Unllo (oon-yo) *Two - Tul (tool) *Three - Tillé (tee-yay) *Four - Néta (ney-tah) *Five - Cinque (sing-ke) *Six - Séis (say-ees) *Seven - Sevento (say-ven-toe) *Eight - Ochoto (oh-cho-toe) *Nine - Nuboto (noo-bo-toe) *Ten - Daél (dah-el) *Iron - Iroh (Ee-roh) *Gold - Orello (Oh-ray-yo) *Silver - Cílva (Seal-va) *Diamond - Daimond (Die-mond) *Emerald - Emeral (Ay-ma-ral) *Ruby - Rube (Roo-bay) *Sapphire - Saghíra (Sa-fee-ra) *Amethyst - Ametist (Ah-may-teest) *Has/Have/Had - teño (te,nyo) *Do/Did/Done - hícer (hee-ser) *Go/When/Gone - ig (eeg) *Come/Came - veniro Sentences/Phrases *My name is ... : Ho ñome es .... (Hoe, Nyom-ay, es) *I have a Diamond Sword : Ho teño jword di daimond (Hoe, ten-yo, sh-word, dee, die-mond) *Zombies are coming! : ¡lidenmos erel veniro! (Lee-den-most, Ay-rel, Ven-eero) *Enderbrine is Black and Ugly : Enderbren es Fíro en Daco (En-dear-brain, es, Fee-ro, en, Dah-ko) *We are a big team. : Nosoha erel la equipo de hugo. (No-so-ha, ay-rel, la, ay-kipo, de, hoo-go) Trivia *Some of the words are spanish like for Dragon (Dragón), Squid (calamar, Six (Seis) and Team (Equipo). *''Gh'' sometimes sound like F'' in english like Enough. *''Hícer is similar to the spanish word, Hacer which means "To Do". *The Indirect speeches are similar to the ones in Spanish. *We and You (more than one nouns) is similar to the spanish version but only starts with the letter. Category:Languages